All I want for Christmas is you
by Liris
Summary: Songfic. H/A. One shot, a bit late for Christmas, but never mind. If I actually say anything about the plot, then I'll give the story away, so please, just read!


I don't own Holly, Artemis, or any of the other characters. Well, apart form Corporal Keene, but that person doesn't really matter. I also don't own the song, which is by Mariah Carey.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

Artemis watched as his mother carefully arranged the tree decorations. There were tinsel, lights and multicoloured baubles strewn everywhere. The whole house looked beautiful. His father and younger brothers were outside, building a snowman with the sparse amount of snow that had actually stuck, though more of it was being thrown than used to build the figure. Angeline stuck her head out of the window and called for them to come in.

"Hurry, we're going to put the fairy on the tree!"

She pulled her head back in and called to her eldest son, who was sitting on the bottom step of the sweeping staircase, looking forlorn.

"Arty? Are you coming?"

The boy sighed and got to his feet.

"Yes, mother."

He had been waiting for a real fairy, but it appeared that she wasn't coming. He had hoped that she might put in an appearance, it wasn't as though she was averse to bending the rules. Still, policing was a twenty-four/seven job, as she'd said…maybe she just couldn't get away.

Myles and Beckett ran straight onto him at that point, interrupting his train of thought. They grabbed a hand each and towed him onto the living room. Angeline smiled and handed him the tree fairy. Beckett cooed at it.

"Look, Artemis? Pretty fairy!"

Artemis looked at the plastic doll in his hands. It had long blonde hair and was wearing a white dress. He thought of Holly's short red hair, her pointed ears, her mismatched eyes. He sighed.

"Yes, Beckett. She is pretty."

He wasn't taking about the doll. He reached up and slid it onto the top of the tree.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_And I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't even hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas day_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

Christmas morning. Artemis sighed and got out of bed, trying not think about the conversation he'd had with Holly the previous evening, just before the decorating the tree.

"What are you doing for Christmas?"

"Working, Artemis. Christmas is a human holiday."

"But it was started by a fairy!" he protested. Holly sighed.

"Yes, by San the Deluded. He's called the Deluded for a reason, Arty. Most fairies completely ignore Christmas."

"Oh, alright. Sorry."

"Anyway, even if we did celebrate it, I'd probably still be working. Policing is a full time job."

The boy just nodded, trying to keep the disappointment off his face. Holly sighed again.

"I'll see if I can get some time off, but no promises. Unless it's full moon, the surface is out of bounds at Christmas - there are too many humans about."

So, she hadn't turned up. She'd said she probably wouldn't be able to. Artemis looked at the pile of gifts under the tree. He didn't want them. There was only one thing he really wanted, and it wasn't something that could be found under a tree. Well, not a pine tree at least. An oak, an the other hand…

_I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow_

_I just want to keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_I won't even stay awake to_

_Hear those magic reindeer click_

_I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

_What more can I do_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

Holly was sat at her desk, staring glumly at the pile of papers in front of her. She really hated paperwork. She sighed and picked the first sheet up off the pile. If she didn't start on it now, she'd still be here this time tomorrow, and one day of desk duty was more than enough.

Commander Kelp was passing her booth, and saw the look on her face as she started to fill out the form. He chuckled and perched on the edge of her desk.

"Getting started on the paperwork at long last, Captain?"

She huffed.

"I don't know how you stand it, Tr…sir. You have twice as much to do as I do."

She still found it odd calling Trouble 'sir'. He had always just been one of her best friends, now suddenly he was her superior. He smiled at her.

"You can still call me Trouble, you know. At least, when were not in the field."

She grinned at him.

"Thanks."

"I was wondering if you wanted to help me out, actually. I've got an initiation to handle tomorrow, and I was wondering if you'd film it for me?"

Holly nodded.

"Sure. Where is it, and who is it?"

"It's a Corporal Keene, and it's at the Tern Islands. The same place yours was, actually."

Holly groaned. At her initiation, she and Trouble had been abducted. He and Commander Root had nearly been killed, and she'd almost failed when she flew a shuttle illegally and destroyed the only house on the island.

"Well, at least it can't go any worse than mine did."

Trouble smiled at her bitter tone.

"Go topside and refuel your magic, just in case. She may not be allowed magic, but I want you running hot, just in case."

Holly nodded, then sat upright in her chair.

"She?"

Trouble nodded.

"Thought that'd cheer you up a bit."

********************************************

Artemis watched as his brothers tore open several gifts, squealing happily. He glanced over at his parents. Angeline was sat on her husbands lap, smiling at the antics of the twins. They had their arms around each other. He blinked and looked away.

Butler and Juliet were in the kitchen cooking the Christmas dinner, so Artemis decided to pay them a visit. He picked up two gifts from under the tree and took them with him. Juliet opened hers (a wrestling video and a pair of jade earrings) and hugged the boy.

"Thanks Arty!"

Angeline called from the lounge, and Juliet picked up a tray of hot drinks and carried them through. Butler put his gift aside without opening it, and put a hand on Artemis's shoulder.

"What's the matter, Artemis? It's Christmas, and for the first time in years the whole family is together. Why are you so upset?"

Artemis shrugged free of Butler's grip.

"I'm not upset, Butler."

The manservant looked at him.

"I'm a little…disappointed, that's all."

Suddenly, Butler understood.

"If Holly could be here, Artemis, she would be."

Artemis nodded. He was grateful to the manservant for trying to cheer him up, but it still didn't make him feel any better.

_All the lights are shining_

_So brightly everywhere_

_And the sound of children's_

_Laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa won't you bring me_

_The one I really need_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me_

Holly completed the Ritual, and decided to take the long way home. Surely, she could just drop by Fowl Manor. Artemis had asked her, after all.

Foaly noticed her direction, but decided not to say anything. He'd heard a recording of her and Fowl's last conversation (all communications to the surface were being monitored), and knew that she really wanted to be there. Unfortunately, three officers were off sick, so her request for leave had been denied. Still, as long as she was back before too long, no one needed to know.

Holly hovered in front of Fowl Manor, fully shielded. It wasn't quite full moon, so the acorn hadn't replenished as much of her magic as would have done normally, but she had enough juice to get by. She could se in through the living room window. There were lights and tinsel on every surface, and the twin's giggles could be heard from where she was. Angeline and Artemis Fowl the first were in there with the boys, but the younger Artemis was nowhere to be seen. She flew around the side of the house, thinking that maybe he was in his study.

In actual fact, Artemis was sitting on the back steps, staring at the tiny snowman his father and brothers had made the evening before. He'd joined in with the festivities all day, and his parents hadn't noticed that his smile was slightly forced. But now, as it was approaching ten pm, he'd come to sit outside. It was cold, but he didn't care. It was six years to the day since he'd first met Holly. Well alright, abducted, but the principal was the same. He turned his face to the sky and allowed the softly falling snow to settle in his hair.

"Merry Christmas, Holly." he muttered, and turned to go back inside.

"Same to you, Artemis."

He jumped and span back around. Holly unshielded, standing on the patio. She was grinning.

"Did I scare you?"

Artemis composed himself, and shook his head.

"Startled me, maybe. I wasn't expecting you."

"I'm not supposed to be here. I can't stay long, or Trouble will kill me, but I thought I'd drop by. Say hello."

Artemis smiled, then clicked his fingers as he remembered.

"Wait here for a second, I'll be right back."

Holly watched, bewildered, as the boy ran back into the house and up to his study. He reappeared, panting, with a small unwrapped gift in his hands.

"This is for you. Happy Christmas."

She took it from him, smiling softly, and opened the box. Inside was a gold chain with a tiny gold acorn pendant. She laughed in delight.

"Thank you, Artemis. It's beautiful."

She looked up at him, then frowned.

"I don't have anything for you."

He waved a hand dismissively. She had come, that was enough for him.

"It doesn't matter. Let me put it on you?"

She handed him the chain, and turned around so that he could fasten the clasp around her neck. He did so, fingers tingling as they made contact with the bare skin of her neck. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of her hair, truly happy for the first time that day. Holly turned around and touched the acorn where it rested on her chest.

"Thank you, Arty."

He opened his eyes and nodded. She hugged him.

"I have to go. Trouble will have my stripes if I'm not back soon."

He pulled back and nodded. She stood on tiptoe and reached up to kiss his cheek, then fired up her wings and hovered two metres up.

"Goodbye, Arty."

She shielded and Artemis lost sight of her as she took of round the side of the house. He touched his cheek where she'd kissed him.

"Goodbye, Holly."

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just want to see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_


End file.
